Kyusung's Love Song
by Clou3elf
Summary: [SongFic 1 - At Gwanghwamun]/ Cho Kyuhyun yang kembali ke kawasan yang memiliki banyak kenangan tentang 'dia' yang masih dicintainya/ Project SongFic dari lagu-lagu solo Kyuhyun dan Yesung/Kyusung/DLDR


At Gwanghwamun

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Hurt & Comfort

Rate : T

Warning : BL, Typo(s), nggak jelas, alur campuran, plotless

A/N : Ini udah lamaaaaaa banget ada yang minta dibikinin songfict Kyusung. Dan diriku kelupaan u,u baru inget sekarang, mianhae *bow*.

Ini akan jadi kumpulan songfict dari lagu-lagu solo Kyusung. Tiap judul disesuaikan sama lagu solo mereka. Dan aku usahakan biar sejalan (?) sama liriknya. Tiap lagu nanti point view-nya beda ngikutin siapa yang nyanyi. Jadi misalkan ini judulnya At Gwanghwamun jadi ini sudut pandangnya dari Kyuhyun. Gitu seterusnya. Sebisa mungkin dan aku usahakan ini akan ngikutin lagu-lagu solo yang dinyanyiin Kyusung waks.

Dan hati-hati dengan Flashback disini.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Seorang namja tampan berusia 27 tahun dengan pakaian formal khas musim panas sedang berjalan di sekitar kawasan Gwanghwamun. Wajah tampannya tampak semakin tampan setelah diterpa sinar matahari sore.

Wajar saja jika sinar matahari masih menyengat. Ini adalah musim panas. Akhir musim panas. Sekitar satu minggu lagi Korea Selatan akan memasuki musim gugur. Musim favorit _dia._

Namja tampan itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang eksekutif muda. Pewaris sebuah yayasan yang terkenal, Kyunghee. Yayasan yang bergerak di bidang ilmiah, pendidikan, kesehatan, dan sosial. Pemilik banyak rumah sakit, perguruan tinggi, sekolah, panti sosial, panti asuhan, dan banyak lagi.

Jika kalian penasaran kenapa eksekutif sibuk sepertinya malah berkeliaran di kawasan Gwanghwamun, maka jawabannya hanya satu. Dia sedang mengenang sesuatu.

(neon eottaessneunji ajig yeoreumi nama)

Bagaimana harimu? Tinggal beberapa hari lagi musim panas berakhir

(waenji nan jogeum jichyeossdeon haru)

entah kenapa, aku merasa akhir – akhir ini sangat melelahkan

Cho Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Perasaannya tiba-tiba kacau hari ini. Pundaknya mendadak terasa semakin berat. Hell, wajar saja, dia menanggung ribuan bahkan ratusan ribu karyawan yang berada di bawah naungan Yayasan Kyunghee.

" _Yak! Kau mengagetkanku Tuan Cho"_

" _Aku lelah baby"_

 _Namja manis dalam pelukannya berbalik kemudian menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan berjari mungil itu. Mata sipit dengan kelereng hitam itu menatapnya penuh kelembutan dan cinta. Kyuhyun merasa terhipnotis hanya dengan memandang mata orang yang sangat dicintainya ini._

" _Kau lelah?"_

 _Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan wajah merengut lucu yang sontak membuat namja manisnya ini tertawa, "Astaga wajahmu pftt. Jangan lakukan itu. Kau tidak cocok aegyo" ledeknya._

 _Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian memeluk pinggang ramping milik kekasihnya itu dengan erat, "Arra. Kau lebih cocok melakukannya"_

" _Kau bercanda?" cibirnya sebal. Kyuhyun tau kekasihnya tidak menyukai aegyo, tapi percayalah jika dia melakukan aegyo, Kyuhyun akan mati gemas._

" _Baby kau mau kemana?" rengek Kyuhyun saat sang baby melepas pelukannya dan melangkah pergi._

" _Astaga Cho. Aku hanya mengambilkan minum dan beberapa camilan" namja itu berkacak pinggang._

 _Kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya. Segera saja Kyuhyun melepas kaos kaki dan jas hitamnya. Juga melepas ikatan dasi yang serasa mencekiknya sejak pagi tadi. Melepas kancing di lengan kemejanya kemudian menggulungnya hingga siku. Dan, Kyuhyun siap bersantai bersama kekasih manisnya._

" _Oh? Sudah siap ternyata"_

" _Aku siap kapanpun kau mau sayang" Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang sang kekasih saat namja itu meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman di meja. Tak lupa senyum mesum dia tampilkan._

" _Mati saja kau dan otak mesummu itu"_

 _Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Ucapan dan reaksi kekasihnya sungguh manis. Ucapannya terkesan mengutuk sedangkan reaksinya malu-malu. Ugh, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menculik namja ini dan mengurungnya di dalam kamarnya._

" _Kemarilah"_

 _Tanpa diminta lagi, Kyuhyun langsung duduk di sebelah kekasihnya dan memeluk pinggang itu lagi. Kedua kaki panjangnya mengurung namja manisnya. Wajahnya langsung menyusup ke leher jenjang mulus itu._

" _Tumben begini"_

" _Aku ingin memelukmu sepuasnya"_

Kyuhyun tertawa getir saat mengingat moment manisnya dengan kekasih, mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun merindukan perlakuan manis namja itu padanya saat Kyuhyun sedang lelah seperti sekarang.

Namja tercintanya itu tidak akan menanyakan apapun. Dia hanya akan memanjakan Kyuhyun, memeluk Kyuhyun, dan menuruti apapun keinginan Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun sendiri yang akan bercerita. Kemudian namja itu akan memberi nasehat-nasehat kecil dan penyemangat untuknya. Manis bukan?

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Aku sangat merindukanmu…Kim Yesung" bisik Kyuhyun pada angin.

.

.

At Gwanghwamun

.

.

Katakanlah Kyuhyun sedang dalam kondisi yang terpuruk. Kondisi dimana dia tak mampu lagi menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kondisi dia sedang membutuhkan sandaran tapi dia tak memiliki sandaran itu.

Kim Yesung adalah dunianya. Kim Yesung kelemahan sekaligus kekuatannya. Kim Yesung hidupnya, nafasnya. Tapi namja manis itu kini tak bisa lagi diraihnya. Well, ini salahnya juga kenapa harus melepas namja manis yang sangat berpengaruh besar dalam hidupnya itu.

Merasa hatinya belum membaik, Kyuhyun memilih mampir di sebuah kedai kopi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Aroma kopi itu sungguh menarik dirinya. Dan satu lagi, ini kedai kopi favorit Kim Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengerang dalam hati saat otaknya kembali menyebut nama Kim Yesung. Namja manis yang sangat sangat dia rindukan dan amat sangat dia cintai. Kyuhyun adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang sulit menyatakan diri untuk move on.

"Americano dan waffle satu" pesannya pada pelayan yang menghampirinya sesaat setelah dia duduk manis.

Kyuhyun hafal semua menu yang ada disini. Sudah dikatakan ini tempat favorit Yesung bukan? Tentu saja Kyuhyun mengetahui menu disini tanpa pelayan itu repot-repot menyebutkan.

Sembari menunggu, Kyuhyun mengecek ponsel pintarnya. Ada belasan email dan pesan masuk dari para pimpinan tiap cabang. Isi beritanya beragam. Ada yang berhasil mendapat tender, ada yang hanya laporan terkait kondisi salah satu cabang yang dikelola, ada yang menyampaikan permasalahan, bahkan tindakan tercela yang dilakukan salah satu staf.

Kyuhyun memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Berita-berita ini membuatnya muak. Dia ingin mengambil cuti sejenak untuk melepas penat dan menata hatinya namun selalu ditolak sang ayah. Bahkan dia dimarahi karena berniat liburan sedangkan banyak permasalahan yang dihadapi di beberapa cabang.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangannya pada layar ponselnya. Pelayan itu langsung pergi setelah meletakkan pesanan-pesanan Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini berkerut.

Namja Cho itu sedang berpikir keras untuk mengatasi satu persatu masalah yang timbul dengan hati dan kepala yang dingin. Merasa kepalanya tak mampu lagi berpikir, Kyuhyun memasukkan kembali ponselnya di saku.

Namja itu lebih memilih menyesap aroma kopi pesanannya sebelum meminumnya. Tangannya bergerak mencari earphone yang selalu dibawanya. Menyambungkan dengan ponselnya kemudian memasang di telinga. Tangannya bergerak lincah mencari sebuah lagu.

Senyumnya mengembang saat akhirnya apa yang dicarinya ketemu. Yesung – We Can. Hasil keisengannya merekam suara Yesung yang sedang asyik bernyanyi lagu Super Junior KRY – We Can. Percayalah Kyuhyun sangat menyukai suara Yesung yang bernyanyi. Suara namja itu membuatnya rileks dan tenang.

Kyuhyun mendengar suara Yesung sambil matanya menatap jalanan Gwanghwamun yang mulai padat. Sebenarnya dia berharap bertemu Yesung. Apartemen namja itu ada di dekat sini dan pasti melewati kedai kopi ini.

Persetan dengan gengsi atau apapun itu. Kyuhyun ingin bertemu Yesung. Dia merindukan namja manis itu begitu sangat. Rasanya Kyuhyun akan meledak jika kembali menahan kerinduannya. Kyuhyun membutuhkan Yesung di sisinya.

Walau Kyuhyun berkata dia merindukan Yesung, nyatanya namja tampan itu sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisinya di café selama satu jam. Bahkan ini sudah gelas Americano-nya yang ke 2. Mata cokelatnya menatap sendu orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan café.

Kim Yesung belum lewat sama sekali.

Seakan mengetahui suasana hatinya, cuaca di Seoul pun berubah dengan drastis. Yang tadinya panas dengan terik matahari yang tidak main-main, maka sekarang awan hitam itu malah bergelayut. Secara perlahan mendung mulai menyelimuti.

oneul babocheoleom geu jalie seo issneun geoya)

Hari ini, seperti orang bodoh aku berdiri disini

(biga naerimyeon heumppeog jeojeumyeo)

Membiarkan tubuh ini basah dibawah hujan

(oji anhneun neoreul gidaryeo)

Menunggumu, kau yang pasti tidak akan datang 

Iya. Cho Kyuhyun memang seperti orang bodoh. Ah tidak. Bahkan dia memang bodoh. Disaat orang-orang memilih berteduh saat hujan, dia malah keluar dari café dan berjalan menuju taman yang tak jauh dari situ.

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu bangku paling strategis. Strategis dalam artian dia bisa melihat Yesung datang dan Yesung bisa melihatnya duduk manis disana. Menunggu kedatangan namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun ingin memperbaiki semua. Memperbaiki semua kesalahannya, kesalahan Yesung, kesalahan mereka yang membuat jalinan cinta yang sudah 3 tahun itu terhempas begitu saja. Sampai kapanpun Cho Kyuhyun tak akan pernah bisa melepaskan Kim Yesung.

Namja itu melirik jam tangan rolex yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul 5 sore. Tak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti dan tak ada tanda-tanda Yesung berjalan pulang.

Kyuhyun tak perduli tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup. Dia tak perduli dengan pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya. Dia bahkan tak perduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil.

Dia rindu Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya ingin bertemu Yesung.

"Bodoh. Kenapa aku masih mau menunggumu? Kenapa aku malah berada disini?" gumam Kyuhyun kesal.

Air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Beruntunglah hujan mampu menyamarkan lelehan liquid bening itu. Tak akan ada yang tau jika CEO tampan dan sempurna sekelas Cho Kyuhyun menangisi mantan kekasih yang masih sangat dicintainya.

.

.

(imi nami doe-eossjanha)

Tapi sekarang, kita hanyalah dua orang asing

(ne pum aneseo sesangi nae geosieossdeon)

Dalam pelukanmu, disanalah duniaku

(cheol eobsdeon sijeoreun annyeong)

Selamat tinggal, untuk hari bahagiaku

Penantian Kyuhyun membuahkan hasil. Sekitar pukul 18.00, Yesung akhirnya pulang. Namja manis itu memeluk tas kerjanya tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang terkena rintikan hujan. Kyuhyun sontak berdiri.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri dengan kokohnya. Mata sipitnya melebar begitu melihat kondisi orang itu. Kakinya seolah terpaku saat Kyuhyun mendekat.

"H-hai"

Yesung hanya tersenyum paksa. Tidak bertemu selama satu tahun enam bulan membuat atmosfir diantara mereka seperti orang asing. Kyuhyun tak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa. Dia terlalu bahagia bisa melihat sosok ini.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Suara itu. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan suara namja ini. Suara yang terkadang bernyanyi bersamanya.

"Jalan-jalan"

Yesung hanya ber-oh ria tanpa suara. "Eum..Kyuhyun-sshi" panggilnya.

Kyuhyun terganggu dengan panggilan formal itu. "Ya?"

"A-aku permisi dulu. A-ada yang harus segera kukerjakan"

"Ne" setelah itu Yesung langsung pergi dari hadapannya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Air matanya kembali menetes saat mengetahui ternyata mereka sudah berubah menjadi orang asing. Seakan tak ada apapun diantara mereka. Seakan moment kebersamaan mereka selama 3 tahun itu tidak ada apa-apanya.

Tidak ada lagi senyuman hangat. Tidak ada lagi pelukan erat yang diberikan Yesung. Tak ada lagi omelan dari bibir mungil itu saat Kyuhyun hujan-hujanan. Tak ada lagi Kim Yesung yang akan merengek padanya saat mereka sedang berdua.

"Tapi aku bahagia bertemu denganmu Yesungie" lirihnya.

Yesung-nya masih cantik. Yesung-nya masih sama seperti setahun yang lalu saat Kyuhyun memilih mengakhiri jalinan cinta mereka. Tepat di Gwanghwamun dan di tempat ini. Tepat saat musim gugur, musim favorit Yesung.

" _Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan Tuan Cho? Cepatlah, aku lelah"_

" _Aku juga lelah"_

" _Baiklah kenapa kita tidak ke apartemenku saja? Disana kita bisa berbicara dengan leluasa"_

 _Kyuhyun memandangi Yesung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Ini tak akan berhasil"_

" _Huh? Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Hubungan kita. Tak akan pernah berhasil"_

 _Yesung diam. Matanya memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya. Mustahil ini Kyuhyun yang bicara. Tapi dihadapan Yesung memang Cho Kyuhyun._

" _Lalu..apa kau mau mengakhirinya?" tanya Yesung tenang._

 _Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Ayo kita akhiri"_

" _Baiklah. Aku juga lelah. Semuanya membuatku muak"_

.

.

END

.

.

Wohoooooo~

Pendek? Iya! Ngga jelas? Banget!

Intinya aku udah mentok wakakak..

Mianhae loh kalo pendek, jelek dan ngga sesuai ekspetasi *bow*

Semoga sukaaaaa~~~~

Biglove, clou3elf


End file.
